


Plane Shift

by dewfast_dewfurious



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Present Tense, vague suicidal ideation - mentioned (nothing outside canon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewfast_dewfurious/pseuds/dewfast_dewfurious
Summary: Sam can't wait to hang out with Sebastian after another boring shift at Jojamart.
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Plane Shift

Sam finally clocks out from his last shift of the week, and practically has to hold himself back from skipping up the path to the mountains. As depressing as it is working at Jojamart, his body’s just reaching the good kind of tired from spending the last eight hours pushing a mop and shifting boxes. But the potential of a full day off stretching before him has given him an extra burst of energy.

He pushes through the door to the carpenter’s shop and makes a hard swing right towards Sebastian’s room with a bright “Hey, Robin!” as he bounds by. He’s skipping steps and his momentum almost carries him right through the door until he reins himself in, remembering at the last second that he was supposed to be knocking first. Getting himself to remember new rules was always an exercise in endurance and white-knuckled willpower, but it was too important to him to make sure Seb was able to have his space when he needed it. Sam knocks and dutifully waits until he hears Sebastian’s go-ahead.

“Hey. I’m almost finished up here,” Sebastian says, without looking up from the screen. He takes a gulp of coffee and keeps typing.

“I see your _nerd glasses_ arrived,” Sam teases, walking over to Sebastian’s workstation.

Sebastian pouts at him through the ridiculous orange-tinted lenses, though his steady flow of typing remains unbroken. “I told you, I get eye strain, okay?”

Sam leans over, resting his elbows on Sebastian’s shoulders and squints at the lines of code filling the screen.

“Looks like a long one.”

“Yeah, I was a little nervous taking this job at first, but it’s actually been easy enough as far as these things go. Glad you showed up, though. I was starting to get bored.”

Sam watches the text lengthen rapidly, character by character, his mind drifting and getting caught up in the music Sebastian’s playing.

“Mm, who is that?” Sam asks, “It’s like… screamo, but, like, all relaxing.”

“It’s Sleeper Wave – ow,” he replies, rolling his shoulders so Sam’s elbows slide off.

Sam straightens up and aimlessly roams around the room. “Why do you always know the cool bands before I do?” he complains.

Sebastian shuts off his monitor and tosses the glasses aside. He stands, reaching his arms up behind him in a full body stretch, knuckles brushing the low basement ceiling. “Ugh, ‘cause I spend too much on the computer.” He releases the stretch, and rolls his shoulders a few times.

“Or because I’m cooler,” he adds, examining his black nails with exaggerated nonchalance.

Sam gives him a playful one-armed shove in response, but Seb, traitorously, makes a swipe for the hair, which Sam dodges with the seasoned ease of an older sibling. Sam pushes Sebastian with force towards the bed, in retaliation against his smug smirk at having made Sam dodge. This backfires, though, as Sebastian grabs Sam’s forearms as he falls and pulls him down with him.

Sam manages to regain the upper hand, and is pinning Sebastian down at the shoulders, when Sebastian grabs Sam by his jacket lapels. Sam cracks first in a burst of laughter and this sets Sebastian off too.

Sam feels a sense of satisfaction deep in his chest at having gotten Seb laughing like that. He likes that he was able to have that effect on him, and he gets a little pang of affection thinking about how easy it was to elicit a smile from him these days. Seb’s come a long way from the days he used to ask Sam ‘ _if I just disappeared would it really matter?’_

Sam barely notices that he’s closing the distance between them until his lips are brushing Sebastian’s, and then he’s submerged in the sensations of skin-on-skin and the lingering coffee taste. As his brain reconnects to his mouth, he pulls up a bit to make sure he isn’t the only one enjoying this. But Seb still has him by the collar and pulls him back down with a soft hum.

It was soft, and warm, and familiar – yet also sent a thrill from his scalp, down his spine. Seb’s hands slide up to the back of his neck, thumbs tracing his jawline, and he pulls Sam in deeper. Sam follows his lead, and sinks down onto his forearms, elbows at either side of Sebastian’s head.

After a while, Sam slips down next to him and settles his head on Sebastian’s outstretched arm. They lay together in contented quiet. Sam is tracing slow patterns on Seb’s chest and Seb’s arms curl around Sam’s shoulders.

Sam pauses, tilting his head so he could look up at Sebastian, a worrisome thought springing to mind.

“Um, that wasn’t weird, was it?”

“No,” Seb says after a moment, pensively, “The only weird thing is that it isn’t weird. You know?”

“Yeah… I was thinking the same thing. Like, the only reason we hadn’t done that before is because we hadn’t thought of it before.”

“Hm, well,” Sebastian looks away, smiling a little, “I might have thought of it before...”

“ _Oooh_ ,” Sam teases, “You had a crush on me!”

“Look, first of all, that was in the eighth grade,” Sebastian argues, holding up a finger, “And second of all, looks like you’re one to talk,” he adds, with a vindictive grin.

“Well, you got me there,” Sam concedes.

“So, do you want to, you know… like… be dating?” Sebastian asks, voice softer and suddenly more serious.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sam considers, “What would we even do differently, though? We already hang out all the time.”

“Uhh, I don’t know, Sam, maybe things like this?” And Sebastian tugs Sam over onto him and kisses him hard.

Sam kisses back, but pushes him away.

“All right, I was setting myself up for that.”

“Nah, but I mean it, Sam.”

“Yeah. Let’s be boyfriends.”

“Nice.”

They fall back into silence and lay together, heads turned to one another, noses touching.

Sam recalls one day when they were children, and they had come across a clearing in the forest with a wide, low boulder at the edge. They had probably been through that clearing, and stood on that boulder, a hundred times, but for some reason that day, inspiration had struck, and they suddenly realized its potential. They had returned to that spot countless times afterward, one time a wizard’s hideout; another, a shaded picnic spot; and another, a rockstar’s stage.

Sam finally breaks the silence, “So, I know we’ve been dating for 5 minutes, Seb, but–”

“I love you too, dude,” Sebastian replies, laughing, and wraps his arms around Sam’s head, crushing his hair.

“Gah, no, fuck you!” Sam sputters, his attempts to shove Seb away or squirm out of his grip unsuccessful, “I was _totally_ going to say _I hate you and you’re the worst_!” He tries his best to project a righteous indignation, but he still can’t stop a smile from breaking through.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeper Wave is a real band from my general corner of the earth. You can listen to them on Bandcamp if you'd like some screamo, but, like, all relaxing. :)


End file.
